


Halo

by Zwiezraczek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Kinkade is VERY curious, Lance loves to dance, M/M, Pining Kinkade (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sharpshooter boyfriends, and that's good i guess, like maybe too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek
Summary: Lance always enjoyed dancing. This was a secret for nobody, and they always found the boy dancing around, wiping his bad emotions away with music and the movements of his body; so when he finally came back on Earth he just wished that the room he used to dance in the Garrison was still there, waiting for him. Nobody never used this room, at least Lance knew nobody that used this room: just him, the white walls, the large windows letting rays of the sun getting in and mirrors. He could just enter into the room, hearing his footsteps on the parquet as he entered: nothing has changed here, everything looked the same as he touched these walls he used to lean on after having danced his soul out, danced all of his problems out, cried everything he could thanks to his body, shouted, screamed every emotion with sharp movements of his body. Lance felt like he was home again.Remember those walls I built?Well, baby, they're tumblin' downAnd they didn't even put up a fightThey didn't even make a soundI found a way to let you inBut I never really had a doubtStandin' in the light of your haloI got my angel nowHalo - Beyonce





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm staying in this train, I will stay here forever I think. Like, this ship is so pure I just... Can't stop my fingers from typing? Like everytime I see something I'm all "this is Kinkade and oh! Here's Lance!": do you guys think it's an obsession?
> 
> (And Beyonce gives me these fluffy vibes, thank you Queen B)

Lance always enjoyed dancing. This was a secret for nobody, and they always found the boy dancing around, wiping his bad emotions away with music and the movements of his body; so when he finally came back on Earth he just wished that the room he used to dance in the Garrison was still there, waiting for him. Nobody never used this room, at least Lance knew nobody that used this room: just him, the white walls, the large windows letting rays of the sun getting in and mirrors. He could just enter into the room, hearing his footsteps on the parquet as he entered: nothing has changed here, everything looked the same as he touched these walls he used to lean on after having danced his soul out, danced all of his problems out, cried everything he could thanks to his body, shouted, screamed every emotion with sharp movements of his body. Lance felt like he was home again.

Such pleasures never last, they are fleeting moments: ephemeral. The team had to save Earth, Lance could finally prove to himself, to the others that he was worthy of the attention he always sought for, begged for: the light was all over him, him and his skills. He could do it, he could impress them and show them that the cargo pilot, the failure was gone: please welcome Lance, the Sharpshooter, the Red Lion pilot, the right hand of Voltron. Nothing could stop him now and he knew it. And the team, the team with him saved Earth, their home, his home. He couldn't feel prouder, he couldn't feel more pride filling his veins, the tears rolling down his face as he cuddled his niece against his torso in the hospital bed surrounded by the members of his family. The only thing that lacked to this perfect painting was dance, he needed to rest because he proved to the world his worth, what he always sought, now he could rest, finally after eighteen years of struggle, three of self-loathing and few moments of despair he only shared with Coran with whom he spoke about what they needed the most exchanging their pasts: home.

 

* * *

 

 

When he finally recovered from his injuries, he made a step forward coming into the room he used to go into while needing some space, some peace, some music to fill his ears and mind as he sank himself in despair. He needed this moment, more than anything in the world: and finally, finally he could have it. He sat on the floor, his phone in his right hand as he started to scroll over different songs in his playlist, he couldn't decide which was the best suited for this first dance, the first dance since three years and the first moment of joy, of freedom, without fearing any attack, death, never seeing his family. He decided to play a playlist, the fate guiding him as he pressed the play button. “ _Remember those walls I built.._.” Beyonce. He smiled. He always liked her songs, he listened to them with Rachel when both of them were under the blankets throwing a siblings party at night with an earphone in one ear and lip-syncing in silence the different songs passing by; Lance always made a quiet show, singing with his whole soul, gesturing with his hands as he reached the highest notes in silence. That was a great song to begin with, something he needed, something he wanted. He stood up, making some stretches; he began with his neck, making it crack in some spots before warming up his wrists, ankles, elbows, knees. He wanted to be sure if he was still able to touch his toes as he was before leaving Earth, surprisingly he still was. So he started to move, to dance and to feel the music as he once did; he closed his eyes feeling the rays of the sun falling on his eyelids while he moved slowly his body, the music filling his mind, his soul, his whole body. He felt free again, without any trouble, any weight on his mind: freedom.

 

Ryan never came into this room, but that day something caught his attention: the music coming from there. This room was always empty, he checked it once or twice but nobody was there and what a shame: the room was made to be used by somebody who knew how to dance, with the light falling on their skin as they moved with the reflection in the mirrors facing them. But this time, he was sure, somebody used this room. Ryan was a curious person despite not showing it, he knew any secret of the MFE members: apparently on his face we could read “empty box to fill with all your secrets”, and honestly he never complained about it because he liked to know these little secrets; so it was a logical thing to find him listening to the music coming from behind the door -even if people would find it strange, but at this time of the day he hoped to find no one in the corridors-. A bit anxious, he pushed a bit the door, silently looking inside with an eye: he never regretted this moment. It was the Red Paladin, the one he called “Sir” everytime he saw him, the man with ocean blue eyes shining with a will of fire, a bright smile, a great laugh... He could never stop staring at him. It caught him off guard when he first noticed it; he had something that attracted his look, maybe the stars shining like glitter in his eyes when he looked at him, and this gorgeous smile that lightened the whole room -was he aware of what he did to him?- saying “Good job Kinkade” while putting his hand on his shoulder, patting it gently before leaving to join Keith, to grab his hand and to maybe break a bit of Ryan's heart.

 

And here he was, dancing. His body slowly moving to the rhythm of the music, eyes closed and light dancing with him as his feet touched the ground, as he spun several times before facing the mirrors and opening his eyes. Breathtaking. Magical. Exceptional. Ryan couldn't decide which adjective suited this situation the most. He fondly smiled, hoping that this moment would last forever; he could look at Lance McClain for hours without feeling bored at all, time fleeing between his fingers, he never knew for how long he looked at him. He felt hypnotised by his delicate dance, by these movements of head that made his hair move a bit, flying all over his head. The song came to an end, and Lance's eyes finally opened. He looked at him, with this gorgeous look, his face a bit sweaty and some hair stuck on it, during a moment Ryan felt as if he was in Heaven, the light making the scene angelic, Lance looking like a literal angel on Earth, fallen for Ryan. Ryan closed the door, he nearly got caught. Nearly.

 

Ryan couldn't help himself, he needed to see Lance dancing again and again; so he wandered there, hoping to hear some music coming from the room. And when he finally could hear a singer's voice coming from behind the door, his face lightened immediately as he pushed slowly the door to look at him. He did it several times, with a smile on his face everytime he could see Lance looking so careless, free, maybe happy as he looked while they were training with the whole team of shooters twice a day. He gazed at him for a long moment, maybe too long, letting the music invade his body too as he was enchanted by Lance's movements.

And then, he understood: he was seen.

“Kinkade”, Lance whispered with a soft voice as he stood in the middle of the room trying to catch his breath.

Ryan closed the door as soon as he heard his last name. He panicked. He panicked so much. He wasn't ready to face Lance, his probably crush for a while now. Oh hell, he wasn't ready to admit that he was looking at him like a creep when he was dancing. But this was worth it, every second he passed looking at his amazing body moving between the rays of sun. He slid against the wall next to the door, not even taking some time to run away, still mesmerised by what he saw.

 

Kinkade? Why on Earth Kinkade was even looking at him? Why was Kinkade here, watching him dance? Lance had no idea. He was sure that the MFE pilot was Jame's boyfriend, that was obvious as hell just like him and Keith before they both admitted to themselves that this was friendship that won, and not love between them and since they liked to confuse everybody around them, holding hands as soon as they could, wearing each other's clothes and having more moments together than before: pure friendship, nothing more. So Lance just looked at Kinkade, looked at his gorgeous features knowing that he wasn't free, that he couldn't do that to James, because that was rude and that would only confirm these bi-phobic thoughts anyone could have towards him.

 

“Kinkade, wait”, he said while opening the door and finding Kinkade sitting against the wall eyes wide opened now looking at him, “thanks God you are here. I mean, cool that you didn't ran away... Okay I'm making things worse I guess”, he embarrassedly smiled at him as Kinkade straight stood up, hand on his temple.

“I'm really sorry Sir, I shouldn't have done that and it will never happen again, Sir. I hope you can forgive my behaviour Sir.”

“Jeez, that's okay Kinkade, really you can... You don't have to be _that_ formal you know”, he said touching gently his shoulder. “I'm just Lance, no Sir needed. Plus, you are older. I mean, you aren't but since I lost like two or three years into the space void -I never remember how many, Pidge tried to explain me but whatever- you are actually older than me. And that sucks”, he finally admitted removing his hand from his shoulder. “I should be the older one”, he had the mimic of a child making his biggest whim, pouting a bit before finding his composure again. “And your name is...?”

“Ryan”, he answered playing with his fingers, embarrassed because of what happened earlier.

“So Ryan, I wanted to ask you”, Lance could feel Ryan's fear just by looking into his eyes, “what are your thoughts about my dance? I mean, I don't know for how much time you're watching me dancing, and really I don't mind I would let you watch me. But I want to know what you think about it!”

“Hm... I think it's pretty good. I mean, it is really good. Beyonce is a really good choice, and the movements remind me a little bit of her video, Si... Lance.”

“Just pretty good”, Lance rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest, looking a bit offended. “I want you to show me what wasn't that good. And thank you, Beyonce is the Queen of Pop, Amen.”

“I'm... I'm not sure I can dance”, Ryan admitted fleeing his blue shining eyes.

“I know you can. Not a chance. If I could do this, well you could do that”, he sang while gesturing a bit in front of him with a smile. “Don't play your Chad Danforth and come on show me what's wrong with my dance moves!”

“O-okay...”

 

* * *

 

Lance looked at him, smiling, standing in front of the bed with sun falling on his lover's face through see-through curtains; what had happened to him, to feel so soft, to finally feel his heart filled by the last piece that he needed? He let Ryan in.

To be honest, he never would think that Ryan wasn't Jame's boyfriend -but in fact he should have, they acted like Keith and him: and Lance smells the trap but he didn't figured out this one-. These dance sessions really helped them to become close, more than the trainings they had everyday actually. Ryan wasn't _that_ bad at dancing, he wasn't either good but he had it. But he had to agree that these little dance lessons were the best thing he had done since he left Earth. He leaned his head against the wall, a fuming mug in his hands as he sipped some of the hot chocolate he had in it; he looked like an angel surrounded by light, by his own halo. Lance felt blessed.

 

He remembered Ryan's hesitant moves as he held his hand, looking at their foot to copy Lance's movements, and Lance smiling at him because that was cute and still would be.

He remembered the time that Ryan had to come to his room in the night because he forgot his keys and James was out.

He remembered the coconut scent of his hair as he curled up into his pillow, like a little boy.

He remembered the sleepy eyes when he woke up.

He remembered the soft smile as Ryan murmured something, with a sleepy voice. Something that Lance never could figure out until now, when they are sleeping in the same bed, and him waking up to this sleepy face.

He remembered the moment he couldn't resist to touch his face, caress his cheek gently as he smiled at him and Ryan closed his golden eyes.

He remembered his burning cheeks as he finally understood what he did. And Ryan came closer to him, to hold him in his strong arms. And the coconut scent enveloped him. And he too fell asleep, again.

He remembered when they woke up like this, not even disturbed by the situation they were in.

And from this point, they began to cuddle and even more.

 

Ryan broke the walls that Lance built during years, hiding his fragile personality from others, hiding the fact that he was the shy one, that he loved to cuddle everytime he could, that he wanted to sleep in someone's arms... Ryan revealed everything, and Lance wasn't afraid anymore because he never doubted, because he knew that Ryan was his angel. His precious smile, this aura he always got when he whispered into his ear “Everything is going to be okay Lance, I am with you. Don't worry.”; he was everything he needed and even more, his ray of sun that lightened his days, the one that could make him smile with only one look, the one who stayed with him when he felt bad and brought him blueberry cupcakes -his favourites-... He broke every rule Lance had about not letting people in, because feared rejection.

He got his angel now. Surrounding him, Lance McClain, with his halo.

“Lance”, Ryan mumbled while opening an eye and looking at Lance standing and staring softly at him, “you awake?”

“Yes, awake my Prince”, he loved this pet name, especially for Ryan because he looked majestic at any time of the day, “go back to sleep, you have still two hours before our first training...”

“Only if my Angel comes back to bed”, he whispered with one eye opened looking at him with a subtle smile on his pretty face.

Lance couldn't resist, he put the mug at the foot of the bed as he slipped under the white blankets to find himself against Ryan's chest.

And between his lips, Lance murmured with a delicate voice, hoping that Ryan would hear it, soft words for the one that meant everything to him, his Prince, his Angel.

 _Everywhere I'm lookin' now_  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
_Baby, I can see your halo  
_ _You know you're my savin' grace_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a comment, a kudo and if you want you can find me on [Tumblr](https://zwiezraczek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
